Halloween
Halloween is a holiday celebrated in many of Papa Louie's restaurant-time management games. When a player reaches this holiday in any of the games below, the following characters make their first appearance as well: *Papa's Cupcakeria (Rank 46, Sasha) *Papa's Pastaria (Rank 31, Willow) *Papa's Donuteria (Rank 11, Willow) *Papa's Cheeseria (Rank 31, Willow) *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! (Rank 46, Sasha) *Papa's Cupcakeria HD (Rank 46, Sasha) *Papa's Bakeria (Rank 51, Willow) *Papa's Taco Mia HD (Rank 21, Willow) The badge "Trick or Treat" is earned when all of the Halloween holiday-exclusive ingredients are unlocked. Customers bring Jack-O-Lantern baskets to celebrate the holiday. Customers Who Like This Holiday *Akari *Big Pauly *Clair *Doan *Ember *Foodini *Gremmie *James *Janana *Joy *Kenji *Lisa *Maggie *Marty *Mitch *Ninjoy *Olivia *Penny *Perri *Professor Fitz *Sarge Fan *Sasha *Scooter *Tony *Trishna *Willow *Yui Costumed Customers * Sasha (Pizza Monster) * Willow (Vampire) * Trishna (Princess) * Radlynn (Radley Madish) * Xolo (Clown) * Mayor Mallow (Ghost) * Quinn (Cat) * Kenji (Wrestler) * Jojo (Musketeer) * Crystal (The Bride of Frankenstein) * Kahuna (Tiki) * Deano (Astronaut) * Rudy (T-Rex) * Hank (Sheriff) * Rhonda (Witch) * Chester (Deer) * Whiff (Viking) * Akari (Robot) * Allan (Vampire) * Rico (Pumpkin) * Robby (Skeleton) * Xandra (Clown) Costumed Only in Posters * Big Pauly (Pumpkin Frankenstein) * Mitch (Cactus McCoy) * Scooter (Jacksmith) * Prudence (Pickle) Halloween Cupcake Liners * A: Jack-O-Lantern * B: The word "BOO" in orange with a purple background * C: Black cat's eyes * D: Orange and black vertical stripes Halloween-Exclusive Ingredients Cupcakeria * Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Unlocked with Sasha at Rank 46) * Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 2 of Halloween) * Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked with Ninjoy at Rank 47) * Candy Corn (Unlocked at Day 4 of Halloween) * Sugar Skull (Unlocked with Professor Fitz at Rank 48) Pastaria * Vermicelli (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 31) * Purple Pesto (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Cauldron Powder (Unlocked with Kenji on Rank 32) * Mussels (Unlocked with Professor Fitz on Rank 33) Donuteria * Skull Cutter (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 11) * Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Full Moon Icing (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 12) * Peanut Butter Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 4 of Halloween) * Brownie Batter (Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 13) * Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 6 of Halloween) Cheeseria * Spooky Slaw (Unlocked with Willow at Rank 31) * Ecto Bread (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Monster Muenster (Unlocked with Mitch at Rank 32) * Jackmomole (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) Cupcakeria To Go! and HD * Tarantula Cake (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 46) * Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 46) * Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked with Joy (To Go!) & Ninjoy (HD) on Rank 47) * Candy Corn (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) * Sugar Skull (Unlocked with Professor Fitz on Rank 48) Bakeria * Shadowberry Filling (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 51) * Spiderweb Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Skull Cookies (Unlocked with Kenji on Rank 52) * Scream Cream (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) * Candy Corn (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 53) Taco Mia HD * Midnight Crunch Taco (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 21) * Wild Boar (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Jack-o-Mole (Unlocked with Ninjoy on Rank 22) * La Catrina Sauce (Unlocked on 4nd of Halloween) * Black Olives (Unlocked with Marty on Rank 23) Trivia * This holiday has the most amount of people listing it as their favourite in Papa's Cupcakeria. * In this holiday, the Closers dress up in costumes. ** Closers can be seen wearing their costumes in the customer list even before they are served. ** Closers wear their costumes in the parade during Halloween. * Since Pastaria, Willow has always been unlocked along with Halloween. * The theme icon for this is an . * Although several customers favor the holiday, Willow and the closers are usually the only ones to dress up * Both Cupcakeria chefs like this holiday in Cupcakeria/To Go! and Bakeria. * Both Donuteria chefs like this holiday in Cupcakeria To Go! Gallery Halloween parade closers.png|Parade Donuteria Closers in Halloween.png|Donuteria Closers (except Crystal) Trishna halloween.png|Trishna Willow halloween.png|Willow Halloween logo.png|Halloween Logo Sasha at the halloween.jpeg|Sasha James halloween.jpg|James dressing up for Halloween at the Cupcakeria. Halloween!!!.png|Now Celebrating...HALLOWEEN Halloween.JPG|Willow giving her order at the Donuteria (Donuteria) Crystal's Halloween Costume before Star Customer.png|Crystal and Cannoli dress up for Halloween (Donuteria) Radlynn's Halloween Costume before Star Customer.png|Radlynn dress up as Radley Madish Gareth Bale (Halloween).jpg|Dressing up for Halloween Unlocked sasha.png|Sasha as a Pizza Monster Monster sasha.png|Sasha Toastwood-Halloween.png|Toastwood in Halloween Chester before star customer during Halloween.png|Chester in Halloween Rhonda before star customer during Halloween.png|Rhonda in Halloween Halloween donut.png|Halloween donut.png|A donut with all the ingredients in Donuteria Halloween Posters Halloween2012.jpg|Halloween Poster 2012 (Featuring Scooter, Mitch, and Sasha) Halowen.jpg|Halloween Poster 2013 (Featuring Delivery Boy Roy and Big Pauly) Halloween 2014 final01.jpg|Halloween Poster 2014 (Featuring Prudence and Trishna) Halloween2015.jpg|Halloween 2015 Poster featuring Betty Pecan and some young Scoopians. Category:Holidays Category:Autumn Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Halloween